This Application claims the benefit of the People's Republic of China Application No. 201110064715.X, filed Mar. 17, 2011.
Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and especially relates to an organic light-emitting display integrating with touch technology.
Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays and touch panels are widely used and accepted by consumers to replace traditional video output devices, such as Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display, and physical input devices, such as a keyboard and mouse, respectively.
Currently, flat panel displays use Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) as a main choice, but several problems exist in that. Recently, more manufactures are spending more time and effort toward the research and development of Organic Light-Emitting Display (OLED). An OLED comprises an organic-material coating layer and a glass substrate. There is no need for a backlight source in the design structure of the OLED due to the organic-material coating layer that radiates lights by itself when the electric current passes through. Thereby, OLEDs compared to LCDs have many advantages, such as smaller in size, larger in viewable angle, and capable of bending.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a cross-sectional view of a traditional touch sensitive display based on the conventional technology of combining an OLED and a touch panel. A touch sensitive display 9 comprises an OLED 92 and a touch panel 91 directly laminated on the OLED 92. The touch panel 91, such as a capacitive-type touch panel, comprises a touch sensitive layer 911, a touch substrate 913 for bearing the touch sensitive layer 911, and a cover substrate 912 for protecting the touch panel 91 from wearing off. Additionally, a mask layer 914 is formed on the peripheral area of the cover substrate 912 to cover metal lines (not shown) of the touch sensitive layer 911 for prettifying the exterior of the touch panel 91.
The OLED 92 comprises a lower substrate 922, an organic light-emitting assembly 923 stacked on the lower substrate 922, and an upper substrate 921 disposed on the organic light-emitting assembly 923. A sealing layer 924 is for sealing the elements inside the OLED 92 into one assembly, and the touch panel 91 is disposed on the upper substrate 921 of the OLED 92 by a lamination way, thereby forming a complete structure of the touch sensitive display 9.
From the above description, a whole volume and thickness of the touch sensitive display would be increased due to the touch panel and the OLED are separate entities. Moreover, it would require a complicated manufacturing process due to the need to produce the touch panel and the OLED separately and then laminate the touch panel and the OLED together. Thus, it is desired to provide an improved touch sensitive display that solves the above drawbacks of the traditional touch sensitive display.